evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Uroboros City
Uroboros City (in Japanese: ウロボロス シティ, Uroborosu Shiti) is a small modern day metropolis located on Dumary Island off the coast of the Americas, is built and headquartered by the Uroboros Corporation, a multi-international company with sinister agendas run by the madman Arius. The city itself hides dark secrets, even when it is sometimes plagued with strange supernatural activies and demonic entities. History .]]20 years ago, Uroboros Corporation came to Dumary Island off the coast of the Americas, to begin mining for ores in spite of their opposition with the Vie de Marli clan, the protectors of Dumary Island. And thus they began to designed and contruct their own "town", a perfect city which is now officially called Uroboros City on the upper grounds on the west side of the island. The Streets of Uroboros City and the Skyscraper Sanctum The city is built around their headquarters called the "Skyscraper Sanctum" (in Japanese: スキスクラパー サンクタム, Sukisukurapaa Sankutamu), which is also known as the "Uroboros Tower" (in Japanese: ウロボロス トーアー, Uroborosu Tooaa), an immense modern skyscraper with 4 trivalent, twin office towers (communications/computers, concealed/defense system, fire prevention system, infirmary, laboratory, library, hallways, lobbies, power system, security system, workshop, and 4 penthouses) combined and connected by both a more-modern looking pyramid (lobby and living space) on the ground floor below, and a pyramidal diamond-shaped building block on the top of the building complex which act somewhat as support towers as well. Also inside the "diamond" on the building lies a secret ceremonial chamber where Arius may have focused his efforts into harnessing his magical powers while performing some rituals and practicing his sorcery there before moving forward with his new plans on Dumary Isand. Alongside their most prized "creation", they also built built some of their few, owned luxurious hotels (including one with a recognizable Uroboros Corp. logo on its outside high wall). And on the buildings within city streets, attached to the flag poles are flags bearing a different logo of an ancient dragon devouring its tail, yet the logo is of the same company, Uroboros. Uroboros Factory Far, but close to Uroboros City, the Uroboros Corporation have built a Factory (telecommunications/computers, concealed/defense system, fire prevention system, hangar, infirmary, laboratory, library, living space, power system, security system, and workshop) placed with its underground subway station that lies directly to an off-shore oil rig on the island. Welcome to Uroboros City Uroboros City may have seems like a magnificent present day metropolis fitted to be one of the biggest and greatest cities on the planet, Uroboros City underneath its modern architecture with its cold and forboding appearance hides such dark secrets and strange, hidden activities (such as flying mutant harpies and ancient goat-like devils running amok on the city streets, huge ape-like beasts and small monkey-like fiends act as the Uroboros Corporation's "enforcers", secret experiments and illegal projects held in Uroboros' factories, and machines being possessed by strange phantom parasites) that its designers and creators, the Uroboros Corporation themselves, will do everything in their power to bury those secrets. 20 years later, The Uroboros Corporation as they told the whole world that the intention for their stay on Dumary Island was to explore and investigate the island's mountains under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's interiors; however their true purpose was to search for and recover the legendary treasure of Dumary Island known as the Arcanas. And in doing so, they intent to serve their leader Arius's plan: to perform a summoning ritual using the power of these mystical relics, to awaken an ancient evil known only as Argosax and steal his power. With their president Arius as a new god with unspeakable powers, Uroboros Corp. would no longer be just an average corporation but a brand new empire of corrupt human beings with demonic powers that will bring the entire Earth to its knees. Fortunately their plan backfired and they failed. All because of the ancient clan of human priests with demon blood known as the Protectorate including Matier and her daughter Lucia with the help of the devil hunter Dante. They and their people fought back and reclaim their homeland from the evil corporate conspiracy when Dante ruined Arius' immortality-inducing ceremony by switching one of the Arcanas with his two-sided coin and fought the evil businessman in battle before he shot him point blank and killed him. But later, the portal to the Demon World has appeared and partially open when the towers of the Skyscraper Sanctum were hit by a beam of energy and activated and slowly moving away from the pyramid beneath them, to only become seperate and the diamond block on the top of the building was no more as it may have been completely sucked into the Netherworld because of the portal was unstable. all that happened because of the ritual at the solar eclipse, even though the ceremony was incomplete. After the doorway to the dark realm was closed when Dante entered it to face the impartially-summoned Argosax, Arius suddenly came back from beyond the grave and remerged as a ferocious undead demon he had been transmutated into. Now he's hellbent on revenge against not only Dante for killing him, but also the one person who was his defected former "creation" Chi (X). But Lucia (now her true name) continues to face her 'creator' and sworn enemy alone. Then he went under another and yet hideous transformation into a most twisted beast whose appearance was the most unsightly of devils before facing Lucia in a destroyed rift within the citystreets. But still Lucia fought back and put this abomination to an end. And so, the corrupt madman Arius was finally dead, and his industrial empire Uroboros Corporation was no more. Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:Evil Lairs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Paranormal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Realms